Terrormisu
Terrormisu was the final boss, and an antagonist in the Nintendo DS Game Wario: Master of ' Disguise' ' Assistance to Wario In Episode 7, "Fouling up the Whole Works," Wario goes to Sweatmore Peak, a volcano, after Count Cannoli told him that he would meet him there. Instead, he meets a strange beautiful woman named Tiaramisu. ''She tells him that if he finds the ''Sweatmore Hotpants ''that he'll be able to venture further into the volcano, and tells him to be careful. Later, in Episode 8 "When Dophins Ruled the Earth" she helps assist Wario while he is battling the tyrant of ''Blowhole Castle, Stuffy the Dolphin. ''She also helps Wario by telling him he needs a missing soul to unlock a door in ''Blowhole Castle. '' All of this helping is entirely in vain, however. At the end of Episode 8, she states that her current power couldn't take her any further, so she ceases to assist Wario hereon. Terrormisu the Demon﻿ In Episode 10, which takes place in ''Allergia Gardens, ''(pun off the word Allergic) Wario finds all five Wishstones, and puts them together. He is shocked, as a fully formed Wishtone reveals.... Tiaramisu. She then reveals that her real name is Terrormisu, and she is a demon. While Carpaccio is on the ground, Terrormisu repeatedly strikes him with lightning, which demonstrates that Terrormisu contains a lot of old past hatred towards Carpaccio and his family. Goodstyle then reads the true horrific story of the Wishstone. Long ago, there was a nasty King named ''Poobah the Pharaoh, ''who, despite all his wealth wanted a wish, so he called forth Terrormisu the Demon. But the Demon called for a terrible price: The King must starve all of his people. The King agreed, but Terrormisu never granted his wish. His pyramid was sunk under the sand, as a result. Later, a sly man who is later revealed to be ''Goodstyle ''woos the Demon, and sealed her in the 5 Wishstones. Terrormisu in Battle Since Terrormisu is a Demon, she is a very powerful, very formidable villain in battle. She has three forms: Sad, Happy, and Rage. It is also shown here that she is a '''shape shifter.' Sad Form Terrormisu conjures up balls of energy in her sad form, and as Wario continues to hit her, the balls of energy last longer. Using genius form, if you don't see the red ball out of the four total balls, then she shoots some sort of explosive at you. It takes five easy hits to beat her. Happy Form Terrormisu's Happy Form shoots lasers at Wario. Three Happy faces must be shot by Cosmic Wario and they must bounce off and hit all of the heads. Spikes appear out of the ground shortly after you hit Terrormisu once. Takes 5 hits to beat this form. Rage Form This is by far Terrormisu's trickiest form. She shoots lots of fireballs at you, and causes a wall of fire to go towards you if you strike her with Dragon Wario. It takes 5 hits to defeat her in this form. She then looses her fake face, and a more hideous face is revealed, as Wario has to strike Terrormisu one last time in order to defeat her. Terrormisu goes back to her Dimension after Wario beats her. Terrormisu Having a Likeness for Wario? It is revealed in the Final Special Episode, that Terrormisu, (and is hinted throughout the entire story) has a likeness for Wario.﻿ Trivia Terrormisu's real form bares a strong resemblence to Princess Peach. Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Demon Category:Masked Villain Category:Final Boss Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Fairies Category:Femme Fatale Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In love villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Witches Category:Animated Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Wario Villains